Episode 3842 (12th September 2004)
Plot Bride-to-be Diane tells nephew Paul that Val is driving her potty and asks him to keep them apart until the wedding. Also, can he help keep Val from interfering in the organisation of her wedding. Diane tells Paul that he must adopt a softly softly approach with Val. Paul decides to take the direct approach and tells his mother that her interfering is not appreciated. Val arrives in The Woolpack and decides that she needs to make sure that everyone knows what they are doing on the wedding front. When no one steps in to tell Val that she is doing too much, Paul decides to bring things to a head by insisting that Diane tells Val straight that her help is not wanted. He then takes the direct approach and tells his mother that her interfering is not appreciated. Feeling furious and humiliated Val follows Diane into the back room and the sisters have a major falling out. Bob walks in on the sisters while they are at each other's throats and when Bob agrees with Diane that Val has been a bit over the top with her wedding planning Val takes revenge by vindictively blurting out to a stunned Bob that Diane has cancer. Val explains that the reason she's done so much is because of Diane's cancer. Bob is unable to keep the shocking news to himself and confides in Marlon about the illness. Diane is raging that Val has betrayed her trust and the sisters have a ferocious row. Diane is livid and calls her sister a selfish despicable unfeeling woman. Val can’t take anymore and bursts into tears. Diane is stopped in her tracks and the sisters make up. Val confesses to Diane that she is terrified of losing her and the pair comfort one another. Over at Dale View, Chloe answers the door to Colleen with the kids in tow whom she has brought to see their dad. Chloe is unable to wake Carl and a frustrated Colleen tells her she’ll return at nine the following day. After being rude to Chloe about dragging her heels over moving out Carl apologises to his housemate. Chloe is in no mood to forgive and forget and seizes an opportunity to make life difficult for Carl. When Carl gets up Chloe tells him that Colleen said she'd come back the following day at two in the afternoon. Elsewhere, Debbie is upset when Daz tells her that Cain has gone away for a week. She complains to Andy that Cain had promised to buy her a new outfit for Jack and Diane's wedding and that now she’ll look ‘minging’. Andy tells her that life is like that and that as he won’t be going to the wedding she’ll have to stay there with him. After meeting Diane's nephew in The Woolpack and having to explain that he won’t be at the wedding Andy is feeling down and apologises to Debbie. The pair commiserate over a cup of tea. Cast Regular cast *Rodney Blackstock - Patrick Mower *Paul Lambert - Mathew Bose *Nicola Blackstock - Nicola Wheeler *Val Lambert - Charlie Hardwick *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Carl King - Tom Lister *Chloe Atkinson - Amy Nuttall *Diane Blackstock - Elizabeth Estensen *Louise Appleton - Emily Symons *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Charity Tate - Emma Atkins *Tom King - Ken Farrington *Debbie Jones - Charley Webb *Darren Eden - Luke Tittensor *Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher *Noah Tate - Alfie Mortimer (uncredited) Guest cast *Colleen King - Melanie Ash *Thomas King - Jack Ferguson (uncredited) *Anya King - Ceryen Dean (uncredited) Category:2004 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes